Promise You'll Never Leave Me
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: He was my desire, my love, my motivation to continue living my pathetic excuse for life in this damned world. Regardless of the amount of danger we were putting ourselves in I didn't care. This is my story. This is MY life.
1. Chapter 1

He was my desire, my love, my motivation to continue living my pathetic excuse for life in this damned world. Regardless of the amount of danger we were putting ourselves in I didn't care. James was my mate, and if my family had a problem with that, then it would be easier for me to just go.

It all started on my first day of high school. I, along with my adoptive cousins, Ariel, Josh, Mariah and Drey headed out and as soon as we got there everyone started staring. Apparently our family has had a big impact on this school one way or another and since we're next in the line for the family's generation I guess it's our time to shine.

''Jeez this people go way over themselves.'' Ariel commented. She resembled Alice, even though they weren't exactly related in blood. She had short pixie hair, with highlights in them(she claims that she was born with them but obviously she wasn't. They wash out everytime she showers) and she's 2 inches shorter than me. (5'8).

''If I wasn't a vegetarian vampire I would've just about sucked their brains out right about now.'' Josh smirked, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple cheerleaders swoon. Josh had this air about him that as soon as you laid eyes on him you'd either faint, scream, swoon or do all three at the same time. He was so...beautiful...so to say that even males have been looking out at him, but whenever someone would bring that up with him he'd just wrinkle his nose and be on his way. He had curly black hair and gorgeous golden eyes. I have to say if he wasn't my cousin I'd date him right about now.

''Josh we're vampires, not aliens. We don't necessarily eat brains.'' I rolled my eyes.

''I knew two vampires who ate the bones-''

''Dude, I just ate breakfast, _don't _start with any of that shit right now k?'' Ariel pleaded.

''Yeah, save you stories for people who actually do care about your paranormal activities.'' Mariah said, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

''You're one to speak.'' Josh growled, and I smiled at him. Mariah wasn't a favorite cousin of ours; she was the adoptive daughter of Rosalie and Emmett, and all the traits Rosalie had, somehow got either passed on to Mariah or they're actually twins from another universe.

Mariah was 5'6 and her platinum blonde hair stood out from the crowd of every day browns and blacks. She had golden eyes,( of course) and had a frenzy for shopping. She would often go with Aunt Alice or Rosalie, and with the amount of bags she came home with we had to buy at least 5 recycling bins to keep them from covering the house. She didn't like us and we didn't like her. She usually kept to herself but maybe this year she'll find people who actually give a damn about her interests.

''I'm so excited! I've never been to a high school before...ooh I hope the teachers here are nice and all!'' Ariel squealed.

''Ariel, we're probably going to be in high school for the rest of our lives.'' I told her. ''Don't get so keen on this.''

''So? First years are almost always fun. We should at least make our first four years here memorable!''

We all groaned and trudged inside to our first class.

Our teacher wasn't there yet but a handful of our new classmates were. We decided to sit in the back since it was less noisy and we wouldn't attract immediate attention to ourselves.

''Humans are so undignified.'' Mariah said, putting on what must be her 18th coat of lip gloss.

''Um, weren't you a human once too?'' Drey said pointedly. Drey was a hybrid, like me, so it would be natural that the two of us bonded more than any of the others. He was more into motorcycling though, like Jacob and he knew how to fix anything and everything that was broken in the house, so we wouldn't have to.

''No my birth parents were once human. Then they both got turned into vampires and at the time I was being carried in my mom's stomach.''

''But that still makes you human then. Or once was.''

''NO, I am not and was never human. I was born a vampire. Look at me now.'' Mariah said, gesturing to her body.

''Whatever you say...''

I stopped paying attention to them and let my eyes wander around the classroom. There were jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, your everyday groups that usually made up a classroom. But my focus was currently on a group of boys over by the computers. They were bad, right away I could tell from the way they acted, the way they dressed, and I could see their personalities. One of them looked up at me and he had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. They were blood red, which made me assume he was vampire since you couldn't be born with red eyes, and there aren't red contact lenses going around.

He smirked at me and gestured for me to come over to him. I looked at the others. They were debating over vampires and humans again. I honestly don't understand what there is to debate about. So I got up and made my way over to him. The boys in his group started whistling when they saw me and I smiled a little.

''And what's your name?'' The boy asked me. He lifted my hand and kissed it and I heard my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I could tell he noticed it too.

''Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen.'' I replied, and I could feel the gazes of my cousins on my back. So now they pay attention to me?

''Well, _Renesmee Cullen,_ my name's James. Would your friends mind if I took you away from them for just a little bit?'' I looked back at my friends who were silently telling me to come back. I could tell they didn't trust James but somehow I did.

''I think not.'' I smiled. He grinned. With one swift motion he picked me up and placed me in his lap, wrapping his arms around me so if I couldn't leave.

''Why don't we get to know each other...a bit more?'' He whispered in my ear slightly squeezing my chest with his arms. The feeling was so good I closed my eyes and almost moaned but remembered where I was.

''I barely know you. I don't know if I should be doing this...'' I tried to slide off of him but he held me by my arm.

''I won't hurt you.'' He whispered. I looked into his eyes and found his words to be true. He wouldn't hurt me.

''I'm all yours.''

* * *

><p><strong>this is my first twilight story and i want to be bold and experiment. I might add my own views on vampires in this story so let's see how things take off! Thanks 4 Reading...Review and Sub Please :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I was amazed by how much James and I had in common. So far we had the same favorite color,(black), band, (Evanescence), food, (Does Blood really count?) and clothing brand(Odd enough Aeropostale). Before we knew it the period was over and we were heading to our next classes. Sadly I didn't have James in this one.

''See you at lunch? I want to take you somewhere.'' He whispered.

''But it's the first day! Do you really think they'll let us out for lunch?'' He smirked.

''Who cares about this place? And besides, this place is very special to me.''

My cousins cleared their throats and I took that as a sign of their impatience. ''Sure...just to be sure you're not a murderer, criminal, raper or kidnapper right?''

He was surprised but chuckled. ''No. What do you ask that to every good looking guy you come across?''

''Mayybee.'' I said, and we both laughed.

''If you two are done with your moment we'd like to get going now.'' Mariah said.

James winked at me and left. My cousins surrounded me at once.

''What's his name?''

''Is he a vampire or some weird freak from space?''

''You do know what's gonna happen if your dad finds out about him right?''

''Where have I seen him before...?''

''His name's James, yes he is a vampire, couldn't you tell by his eyes? Dad won't find about because_ you won't tell him ok? _And I doubt you've seen him somewhere Drey. Now let's get to class.'' I answered their questions all at once and turned on my heel to walk down the hall.

''But-!''

''_No buts okay?_'' I gritted my teeth and marched into our classroom. I had a feeling these people won't leave me alone about this for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Alice was messing around with Bella's hair in her room as punishment for not going shopping with her yesterday. So Bella sat there tied to the chair not even trying to move. She could've easily broken out of her predicament but Alice would've just come back to get her and she'd be stuck all over again. Also, she needed a new hairstyle.<p>

''Ooh Edward's going to flip once he sees your new hairstyle!'' She squealed. Bella chuckled.

''Alice you do know he and the boys can hear you from downstairs right?'' Alice shrugged.

''So? Edward should be out hunting anyways not lounging around with the laziest vampires of all time.''

''Excuse you!'' Emmett bellowed from below. ''I'll have you know I have been doing plenty of things worthy to be deemed active!''

''Is snogging Rosalie one of them?'' Bella muttered. Alice laughed her beautiful pixie laugh. ''Snogging?''

''Yeah, it means kissing in British.''

''Oh, I know that, I just didn't know you knew. You know what's funny-'' Alice stopped mid-sentence and Bella turned around to look at her.

''Hey, what's wrong? Alice? Helloo?'' Alice didn't respond. Her vision must've been very long...and maybe important.

''Edward!'' Bella yelled and Edward was in the room in a split second. So was Jasper because he had felt her emotions change, and Emmett because he didn't want to be playing Mario all alone.

''Do you know what happened?'' Edward asked.

''She was just doing my hair for no reason and then she just froze and now she's having a vision.'' Bella said.

''For some reason I can't get through to her.'' Edward said grouchily. ''She'll tell us when she comes out of it.''

Five minutes passed and Emmett started to get bored.

''Ughhh Alice come back to life!'' He shook her and before Jasper and Edward could pull him back she fell and bumped her head on the bedside table.

''Whoops...'' Emmett said sheepishly, avoiding Jasper's killing gaze as Edward tried to get her up.

''Whoa...that was some long vision!'' Alice said after shaking her head.

''What did you see?'' Edward asked. Bella whacked him.

''She bumps her head and the first thing you ask is what she saw in her vision? Good Lord.'' She pushed him out of the way and inspected Alice's head.

''The vision was almost finished when something bumped my head and messed it up. I can't seem to remember it now.'' Alice frowned. Emmett slowly crept out of the room.

_I'll deal with him later. _Bella thought. ''Alice can you get the vision again somehow?'' Bella asked.

''I faintly remember it...but I can't repeat it.'' She said.

''Why not?'' Everyone exclaimed.

''All I can say is that it has something to do with Nessie but that's all I'm giving out right now.'' Alice shook her head.

Bella felt Edward tense up at the mention of Nessie's name. ''Edward...don't do anything stupid.'' She said, knowing how protective he got of her.

Edward smiled. ''Of course not.'' He said, forcing out the words.

''Come on Alice you can continue with my hair now...''

* * *

><p><strong>sooo did anyone like this chapter? lol i hope you did ^-^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

For lunch I ditched everyone and went to back doors that led out to the basketball courts. The gates were up really high so you'd need one of those sticks they used in the Olympics to get over it. Since we're both vampires though, that shouldn't be much of a problem.

The door swung open and James came out with a smirk on his face. ''Didn't think you'd show up.'' He said as he walked towards me.

''Adrenaline rush?'' I smiled. He was making me blush hard, and for a hybrid, the blush came out harder. He touched and caressed my cheek. I stared up into his eyes.

''Well, the period's short. Come on I wanna bring you somewhere. Get on my back.'' He crouched so I could jump on. I just stared at him in surprise.

''Excuse me?''

''You can't possibly jump over the gate-''

''Yet you can?'' I decided to play the defenseless human card now since that would keep my almost revealed identity a secret.

''Yes. And since I can tell you're not the type to yap your mouth like there's no tomorrow, I can trust you with my secret.''

I could just imagine the Rocketeer Christmas girls surrounding him shouting _'vampire!'. _I jumped onto his back, my arms securely around his neck. I've jumped over a lot of things before but closed my eyes anyways as he jumped over the fencing and ran into the forest.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but think of my mom and dad as James swung through the trees with agile. My mother, Bella, said that my father Edward would place her on his back and take her for piggy back rides around the woods. And here I was on the back of a vampire letting him take me to wherever he wanted to take me. Sure, it wasn't safe, but adrenaline rush squished down all second thoughts.<p>

James stopped in a clearing and I looked around. All I saw were trees trees, more trees-aww a cute squirrel-and bushes. Nothing exciting,...

''No, this is not where I wanna take you.'' James chuckled quietly, as if reading my thoughts. He grabbed my arm and literally dragged me to an area not far from here.

I gasped when I saw it.

It was painstakingly beautiful, with flowers blooming and butterflies and other beautiful creatures flitting about. Dad planted images in my mind about what his and mom's special place looked like and this looked much like it, except even more beautiful.

''I come here all the time when I need to think.'' James said, and I turned my neck to look at him.

''Really? You don't seem the type to be all out for flowers...'' James chuckled.

''Neither did I at the time but I guess I'm just a big ball of surprises waiting to explode.'' James turned to her. ''So, your parents went to a meadow like this a lot huh?''

Renesmee whirled to face him, bewildered. ''How the heck did you know that?''

''I'm a mind reader. I can tell what you're thinking.'' He gently tapped her temple. ''Your dad is one too?''

''Yeah. Would you be able to read his mind if he were around?''

''Probably. I don't know yet. _Would _he want me around?'' Renesmee blushed. Curse you Bella...

''I don't know. Would you like to come over to my house this afternoon?''

James shifted, looking a bit uneasy. ''Can't. Gotta go hunting. You don't want me coming after you do you?''

Renesmee smiled. ''Of course not. But I could beat you up if you tried.''

Suddenly she was up against a tree, staring into James' dark eyes. He had her arms pinned behind her head so she couldn't move them. His legs were against hers so she couldn't kick him if she wanted to. She'd probably end up with broken legs anyways.

''Try to beat me up now hotshot.'' He breathed on her ear and she shivered. She was glad none of her cousins were here because if they were this would've been an all out crazy brawl.

''Let me go...you're hurting me.'' She whined and he laughed. He let go and she slumped to the ground. She glared up at him. ''Meanie.''

''Come on the bell just rung.''

''But we didn't even get to talk or anything!''

''We'll do that tomorrow okay?'' He smirked and helped her up. ''Shall we?''

She smiled and took his hand and they ran back to the school together.


End file.
